


Tastes like Wine

by nunoodles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Lots of Water, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, help me i simp over this wine god, help me i want to do many things to this man, im such a simp for this god please send help, self indulgent fic, some aftercare, we ride his thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunoodles/pseuds/nunoodles
Summary: For all my Dionysus simps out there this one goes out to you and my best friends mel and chris who did me a solid and read it saying i should post it so here. Mel really went through it with me when i was havin a breakdown over this god. Hades has me by the throat and Dionysus put me in a chokehold with his thighs. :)Basically reader is a second in command and servant and is washing clothes when Dionysus joins them. I tried to keep the reader as vague as possible with no names and pronouns so hopefully i did yall justice!
Relationships: Dionysus & reader, Dionysus/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic on here so I hope yall like it, even if it feeds into a very specific indulgence of mine. thanks for reading! i finished this at 3am, im too lazy to edit so sorry for any mistakes.

You would think living on Olympus would be heaven, however turns out it's much more mundane than that when you work as a maid for a god.

"Work for Dionysus they said, it will be easy and fun they said" I thought to myself as I threw the holy gods undergarments into a pool of water and soap. Gods I was gonna have that nymphs head for referring me to take this job. Most of the time I just follow him around the realms and serve him while he enjoys the company and food they had to offer. Here, on Olympus there are plenty of feasts, for the Gods. The others and I who have to clean up after them literally get our feast with what is left. As I grumbled to myself and scrubbed the clothes my mind wandered to how well Dionysus filled out said undergarments. Soon it became a fantasy of Dionysus' thighs and-

"Ah there you are" a low sultry voice called from behind interrupting my thoughts. I turn around and see the wine god in a loose white robe that fell around his dark skin like water from his left shoulder and cinched loosely at his waist with a golden rope. His dark hair fell in cascading curls adorned by his grapevine headband. His dark purple eyes looked sultry with a tinge of curiosity and tired lust.

"Yes hello, my Lord Dionysus, how may I be of service to you today" I asked straightening my back and running my hand through my hair before bowing before him.

"I was looking for you and-oh"

"What is it my lord?"

"Well not to embarrass you dove but you uhm, well to put it bluntly, your undergarments are showing"

"I see, well, not to offend you my lord but that does tend to happen when surrounded by water and cleaning." Dionysus plucked a grape from nearby and cocked his head as he observed me from the doorway.

"Are you not embarrassed" he asked the question as if conducting an experiment. I mean of course I was but, I was not going to let this god have more power over me than he already does.

"I've been in more compromising positions. Not to mention, my Lord Dionysus, you have seen much more of others than just the outline of my undergarments"

"Are you calling me a whore then" he questioned with a fire behind his eyes.

"I-I would never my Lord Dionysus! I was simply-" i tried to recover but Dionysus had cut me off with his deep but airy laugh. His smile lit up the chambers like bubbles in champagne.

"Do not worry dove, I know you mean no malice behind those words but simply just stated facts" he smirked as he sucked on the grape without breaking eye contact. I looked away and tried to hide the furious blush growing from my ears.

"Now, one does begin to wonder though" he slipped off the shoulder strap of his toga and slowly descended into the pool with me. The white toga pooled and floated around him as he glided towards me.

"What else is it that my loyal second in command has noticed about me, hm" he was now a mere 3 feet away from me. The smell of grapes and alcohol hung heavy in the air around him and I. It seemed like a hazy fog followed him everywhere and dulled my senses and mind.

"Uh uhm, my Lord Dionysus if I said something offensive I-"

"Tsk tsk, tsk" he clicked his tongue and placed a gentle finger to my lips, silencing and cutting me off.

"You didn't say anything offensive, I'm just curious what else about me you have noticed" he was now inches from my body. He towered over me and ran his hands ever so lightly over my arms. It gave me chills to feel his hot fingertips just barely brush against my cold wet arms. I shivered under his presence and almost-touch, anticipating what else he would do. I took in a deep breath and steeled my nerves.

“My lord Dionysus, how honest do you want me to be” I ask with a gentle poke at his chest. I slowly walked my fingers up his chest feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he eyed me down. He certainly is the most teasing, next to Aphrodite, but I will be damned if i do not at least try to rile up this god.

“Well, well, well aren’t you brave today. Aren’t you scared of what I might do with you if your answers are not to my liking” he teased while slipping his hand under the top part of my robe to touch my shoulder. His hand gently squeezed as he bent down and started to place kisses along my neck and jaw. My breath hitched as his other hand trailed up my side, wet and warm with the bath water trickling down my skin.

“M-my Lord I-”

‘Oh enough with that My Lord stuff, just call me Dionysus“ he said in between hot kisses. He seemed to revel in my reactions to his lips against my skin. I took my hands and started to run them up and down Dionysus’ back, lightly scratching the skin. His breath became shaky and he chuckled into a kiss he placed on my neck.

“Ok Dionysus, one of the things I have noticed about you is that you really like it when someone scratches your back” I whispered into his ear and agonizingly trailed a pattern down to the small of his back. I felt him shiver and gasp under my touch as he breathed heavily into my ear. His hot gentle gasps into my ears sent electricity straight to my place in between my legs and gave me confidence.

“Dionysus, I also noticed that” I slipped the rest of the robe off my shoulder to reveal my chest and I gently pushed him to the edge of the pool where he could sit. The water hit right below his pectorals as he stared into my eyes and placed his hands on my sides, rubbing circles with his thumbs caressing my skin mixed with water and heat.

“You have very, very nice thighs and I have imagined doing things with them” I ran my hands over his bare chest and carefully straddled his left thigh. The pool saved me from showing Dionysus just how aroused I was. His eyes bore into my skull with lust and desire as he watched my every movement.

“Go on and give me a demonstration then, if you’re so brave” he teased and started to suck on my neck with eagerness. With the few bubbles on the surface I noticed the absolute monster of a boner he had there with the toga floating back and forth with the movements of his heaving chest.

“I’m a visual and hands on learner you know?”

“Yes I know” I responded and sat down onto his hardened thigh while I wrapped my arms around his neck to give me a hold. I started to grind against his thigh and let out gentle moans while Dionysus occupied his hands with my ass, guiding me against his thigh as he flexed it to give me a harder time. His kisses started to grow desperate as he noticed how close I was to becoming undone just on his thigh, that turned him on even more. He started a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my chest and sucked lightly on my nipple. The sudden sensation of his hot wet tongue on my nipple sent me to Elysium and I started to buck my hips more against his godly hard thighs. He sucked hard, as if trying to drink from it and he was absolutely parched for what imaginary drink I could offer. His tongue ran in circles and occasionally he would bite down gently and pull my nipple taut. He sat back to admire his work and the paint board of red and purple marks all over my chest and neck. The water around us moved violently and splashed against his chest and mine. Dionysus looked at me as I rode his thigh, the rich dark purple eyes of his filled with a sleepy burning desire while his hair stuck against his face with sweat and pool water. He bit his lip and groaned as I grew closer and gripped the back of his head with a handful of his soft dark hair. The storm of lust between us reached it’s the climax as I bit down on his neck and muffled a cry of what could be interpreted as his name. The water and I soon grew calm around our bodies as I came down from my high and my chest heaved into his. That sleepy look that glazed his eyes had disappeared as he smirked at me.

“Well, now that you have had your fun” he lifted me from his thigh and placed my legs on either side of his hips, with his massive dick pointed towards me like a torpedo.

“How about my turn to show you what I have been wanting to do with you?”

“N-not to scare you my lor- Dionysus, but I am afraid of what your uhm, size might do to me” I said in between breaths as clarity started to bring me back to the reality that he is very long and very thick.

“Nonsense, if there is anything I have learned from drunken nights with many uh, different experiences, it's that I don’t have to fit in all of it. Unless……” he started to slap it against my hole and and kissed me on the lips hard. The warm water and his warmer member against my hole almost made me drool with anticipation. After the kiss he came up for air and finished his sentence

“Un-less-you-want-it-all-in” he stressed every syllable and accompanied it with a slap against me that grew harder each time. I gasped for air craving any kind of stimulation to ease my pain of lust.

“Y-yes” I answered quietly.

“I want it all in me Dionysus” I started to rub circles on the back of his head and tangled his hair in my hands.

“Say please and be loud about it” he teased with a smug grin.

“Please Dionysus, put it all in” I begged aloud gripping his hair and pulling it back to kiss him hard. Our lips crashed and moved against each other while our tongues danced for dominance. He broke the kiss, desperate and breathless and gave me the greatest gift of all.

“I can’t deny you when you look so cute begging for me to fill you up” he then slowly guided me onto his cock. I winced and breathed hard while hugging him hard and tring to relax to take every inch. He started to breath faster the deeper he got and tried to keep himself from cumming.

“Sweet and Holy Olympus you are so tight” he gasped and gently kissed my cheek while I stayed impaled on him, slowly sliding down. After what felt like eons of stretching, breathing and gentle moaning, I had bottomed out on top of him. I felt his balls against my bottom area and yelled in surprise as he pulled out and snapped back in.

“D-Dionysus w-wait” I gasped for air as he used the water to his advantage and lifted me up and down with ease. His hips bucked harder and deeper into me with no mercy. The tip of his cock banging against the wall inside me, threatening to break with every thrust. My clench around his cock and how it felt when he pulled back and filled me back up were almost as good as ambrosia. I felt every breath and grunt and he pistoned himself into me like I was the only one in the world. I tried to muffle my moans and screams of pleasure against his mouth when we kissed or his neck when I bit down on it.

“Oh no no no, we can’t have that. Scream past the heavens for me, let all of Olympus and Hades know who is making you feel good, who is making you fly” I let down my guard and started to scream his name, I begged and cried for him to fuck me into another realm. I remembered to scratch my nails down his back and he quaked under me. He grew furious with lust and thrusted into me at a breakneck speed, harder and deeper. My head started to lob to the side as I moaned his name and I started to place my footing to squat onto his cock harder as he impaled himself even more. With my hands tangled into his hair I watched him focus on me as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I clenched around him hard for the second time. My body convulsed around him and my back arched while I curled my toes and yelled so loud that Hades could hear in the Underworld. My walls twitched and pulsed around him as I let myself fall onto Dionysus’ chest. With a few more hardened thrusts into my oversensitive hole he moaned my name as he came and filled me with his hot seed. The water down there became cloudy as it leaked out of me. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I pulled myself off of him and let the water inside clean enter to clean what it could.

“Why you-me-I” I said in between breaths as I steadied myself to sit next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Well now that was probably the best I had” he said aloud with no shame in his voice. He then stood up and carried me in his arms out of the bath with our wet garments clinging heavy with water and the scent of our sex and wine.

“Dionysus what if someone sees us” I asked in a hushed voice. I would never live this down if the other servants caught me with Dionysus like this.

“You always worry too much, besides if anyone did I can always make sure they won’t say anything else” he threatened in a deep whisper. We made our way down the hall and I suddenly realized that I left my chores undone.

“Dionysus I-I forgot to take the clothes out and put them to dry."

“I can send someone else to do that” he placed me down onto his bed and took off my wet clothes swiftly while also wrapping me up in his jaguar cape. The cape smelled heavily of grapes and earthy tones as they wrapped around my body and mind making me sleepy.

“Dionysus after what we did, the clothes need to be washed again” I mentioned as I yawned and curled onto his bed.

“I don't want them to be washed again” he answered bluntly.

“I want to carry that around with me” I blushed furiously and buried my face in my hands. He chuckled at my embarrassment and changed into a fresh new robe of lavender. He came into bed and held me tight while I used his shoulder as a pillow. He started to play with my hair as he hummed a low tune. The vibrations of his chest and the warmth and hazy feel of his aura soon lulled me to sleep. The last thought in my mind before I fell asleep was to show him what else I wanted to do with his thighs, next time.


	2. update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support and comments yall made my day everytime i saw a new notification. <3

Hey yall its me again back at it again being h word on main for dionysus. So i had kept this idea on the back burner for a while now not knowing if anyone would like, read my first fanfic. But im so happy and grateful to see people leaving kudos and comments so i have decided to add another oneshot. Eventually i think i want to work on a multi chapter fic but im still working out the kinks on that one. Speaking of kinks the next oneshot is dedicated to my thigh kink, yeah uh. Coming soon so look forward to that !

Edit: idk how this works but just so yall know part 2 is up!!! I wanna make an entire work of oneshots that arent just *spicy* but we'll see as time goes on what im inspired to write. (Also once i figure out how to put tnem all together lol) Love yall and i hope u like my new oneshot!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but "horny on main" hours are open when i talk about Dionysus. im not sure if my writing is good enough to post more fics but if anyone does want more i might write more! My friends are @moondrws and @soIodaiki on twt btw if you wanna follow em! Anyways thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a good day or night!


End file.
